elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahzidal
Ahzidal ( ) is a dragon priest whose name translates to the "embittered destroyer" in the dragon language.Ahzidal's Descent Legends call him the first great Nord enchanter and the first human to master elven methods of arcane magic.Dialogue with Ralis Sedarys Along with Zahkriisos, Dukaan and Vahlok, he is one of the four such priests found on Solstheim. History The man that would become Ahzidal grew up in the first Nordic city of Saarthal during the late Merethic Era. As a child, his aptitude for magic was evident to his tutors. As an adult, he surpassed all of them. With nothing more to learn in Saarthal, he left his wife and child to train under the elven masters. He returned to Saarthal several years later, only to find his hometown had been sacked by the native Snow Elves who had lived in peace with his kind for many years. In his rage and grief, he took for himself the name of Ahzidal, meaning "embittered destroyer", and swore to exact terrible vengeance against the Mer. Years passed, and Ahzidal would travel the lands and study ever deeper into the arcane arts, biding his time. From the Dwemer, he learned the seven natures of metal and how to harmonize them. From the Ayleids, the ancient runes and dawn-magic. He sought out knowledge from the Snow Elves, Chimer, and Altmer, taking what he could from each, all the while plotting how he might turn that knowledge against them. When Ahzidal learned that Ysgramor had returned with a war band of the greatest warriors and hunters of Atmora to reclaim Saarthal, he immediately sought them out and offered all of his knowledge to the Five Hundred Companions. Imbued with the magical powers that Ahzidal bestowed upon them, Ysgramor's elites utterly decimated the Snow Elves occupying Saarthal, and would eventually end the dominion of Mer over Skyrim. The oath of the "embittered destroyer" was fulfilled. Yet, in his lust for vengeance and power, Ahzidal became ever more corrupted and he eventually fell to madness through his obsessions. Not satisfied with the knowledge of either Men or Mer, he next sought out the secrets of the dragon-runes, which led him into the order of dragon priests. Even this was not enough, though, and Ahzidal soon turned his focus on the planes of Oblivion, and came under the thrall of the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, Hermaeus Mora. Ahzidal finally lost himself, falling prey to his own pursuit of perfection. He fled to Solstheim, only to be sealed away by the Dragon Cult within the depths of Kolbjorn Barrow together with the last of his relics, and the once great human became forgotten by history.Events of Interactions Unearthed Ahzidal is encountered in Kolbjorn Barrow during the quest Unearthed. From his tomb, he corrupted the mind of Ralis Sedarys and influenced him to excavate his crypt and release him from his entombment. Combat Ahzidal is a fire-based Dragon Priest, and the mask he wears augments his destructive fire magic considerably. To aid himself in combat, he can reanimate the dead bodies scattered throughout the room. Draugr of various levels will join the fray as well. Spells *Greater Ward *Fire Stream *Ebonyflesh *Flame Cloak *Revenant *Raise Zombie Perks *Magic Resistance *Stability *Augmented Flames *Atromancy *Regeneration *Respite *Ward Absorb *Recovery *Twin Souls *Mage Armor Notable items *Ahzidal's mask *Ahzidal's Armor of Retribution *Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking *Ahzidal's Gauntlets of Warding *Ahzidal's Helm of Vision *Ahzidal's Ring of Arcana *Ahzidal's Ring of Necromancy Trivia *In contrast to the purple clothes of the other dragon priests, Ahzidal's robes are green. *Equipping four pieces of Ahzidal's armor will give a unique +10 enchantment effect called "Ahzidal's Genius". * If Ahzidal was killed before combat via Console Command, all the Draugr will die out after climbing out, while Ahzidal's corpse may fall through the ground, become unable to be looted unless collision was toggled off. Appearances * de:Ahzidal es:Ahzidal ru:Азидал (жрец) Category:Skyrim: Dragon Priests Category:Dragonborn: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Atmorans